


The Rule of Three (Make Room For Me)

by garnettrees



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Dorky PJs, F/M, Fluff, Gaby is totally in charge, M/M, Multi, Napoleon Solo Ships Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, Passive-Aggressive Chess, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/M/M, chess as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnettrees/pseuds/garnettrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the universe's most adorable and fatal OT3: Gaby/Napoleon/Illya. Because the girl kicks ass and the boys are pretty. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of Three (Make Room For Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valancysnaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancysnaith/gifts).



> For **valancysnaith** , because it is all her fault. ^_~ She asked for matching PJs!
> 
> Illya and Solo play chess (or indulge in foreplay, whichever) while Gabby naps. That is, until she wakes up kicks ass, because she is not a chess board.

  
  


. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolor pencils, chalk ink, watercolors, smooch gloss, and india ink on bristol board. 
> 
> I'm not happy with the background (I should have been a different color) but, after doing it over three times, I think this is as good as it's going to get. The couch and Napoleon's smoking jacket were inspired by online vintage auctions. My grandma totally had a couch like that, back in the day. 
> 
> As always, if I could bother you to comment or kudos, I'd really appreciate it. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
